


Homestuck! At the camp

by DaveTimeBoyStrider



Category: Homestuck, Pjostuck
Genre: Cross Over, Dave is son of apollo, F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck AU, John is hermes, Karkat is a son of aphrodite, M/M, Nepeta is also apollo, Percyjacksonstuck, Pjostuck - Freeform, Pocstuck, Roxy is also aphrodite, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveTimeBoyStrider/pseuds/DaveTimeBoyStrider
Summary: Just homestuck characters in camp half blood





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingRors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingRors/gifts).



> Idk sorry for bad Grammer n shit

**T** his can most definitely NOT be happening.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you were not prepared for what just fucking happened.

 

_**It**_ was just another normal day, you woke up, bugged Rose, got slapped with a spoon by your half sister, and scarfed down a homemade meal by your mom.

You most definitely can not get over how much you love home made meals, before you found your mom you never had one. You never even got to use a fridge, and you always give her a hug before running off to school.  Less then a month ago you didn't even know you had a mom, bit we're getting a bit to far back in the story.  

 

After , of course, hugging your mother you run out the door (rose walking slowly behind you yet some how able to keep good pace on her small legs, how are you two even related??) . You easily get to school , but instantly trip, glancing up you see a glimpse of a girl with a grin skipping away 

"Strider of the fall, death or a Strider, spiralling into a unknown. Moms spaghetti" 

"Dave that made absolutely no sense." 

* * *

* * *

The pale boy runs his fingers through his hair, rambling about the difference between frog memes, apparently since Pepe was from a webcomic that makes him “a superb example of quality work” and since dat boi was just a shitpost, he can “oh shit his way outta here” 

"Hey Rose you seem concerned." Rose feels a hand get set on her shoulder snd she turns her head, her dark skin gaining a slight blush as she sees kanaya. She turns to dave hoping he won't embarrass her but.. The Strider is no help as he looks up, smiling at kanaya looking her dead in the eyes . And dabbing. 

Rose wound up getting up and walking to the bathroom, staying the rest of lunch hour in there. Dave feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up, its kanaya "well, since she walked away I guess you will have to do." Right as hes about to question her, the girls mouth snapped open ad she attempts to pin him down, dave quickly rolls out of the way "geez I knew rose liked them freaky but not like that" he sees kanaya, or some sort of fake kanaya? Can't be normal kanaya at all. Well creepy as hell kanaya stands up and looks at him,

Sohe does the most logical thing.

And fucking runs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit fuck


End file.
